Tu es un joueur de Football Américain
by Louna-san
Summary: Un match joué dans l'oeuvre originale, mais dont l'issue est imaginée différemment.


Bonsoir!

Me revoilà sur FFN, pour changer un peu de sujet. J'ai pleins d'histoire en tête sur One Piece, mais je les écrirai quand j'aurai un peu de temps, plutôt cet été donc.  
Je me suis attelée ici à un manga que j'ai découvert il y a peu, et que j'ai adoré. Vous l'avez lu, c'est Eyeshield 21. Alors voilà, j'ai essayé d'écrire un petit quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que ce soit un peu maladroit, un peu pas terrible... bref, j'attends les avis bienveillants qu'on pourra me donner :)

Très bonne lecture!

* * *

Il s'allongea sur le côté, une main sous la tête, et le regard flottant dans l'immensité offerte par la fenêtre ouverte. Les draps légers qui le recouvraient semblaient peser bien davantage que leur poids, et l'étouffaient sans ménagement. Le calme environnant l'oppressait. Le confort et le silence le terrifiaient. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et ferma les yeux, se replongeant pour la énième fois dans une toute autre angoisse.

oOo

_Mes jambes semblent refuser catégoriquement de me faire avancer. J'aperçois pourtant la vive lumière qui pénètre par la porte grande ouverte, là, juste au fond de ce couloir sombre et terne. Je perçois pourtant les clameurs qui s'élèvent des gradins, les cris poussés par la foule des supporters impatients. Et je sais pourtant pertinemment que tous mes coéquipiers ont déjà commencé à fouler la pelouse verte qui recouvre le stade.  
__Mais aujourd'hui, une appréhension me tort le ventre, quelque chose de bien particulier qui n'a rien à voir avec la peur. Une sorte de réticence... Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais rien ressenti de tel. Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas excité à l'idée de cette rencontre, alors que je sais que j'ai acquis un niveau qui me permet de me défendre, même face à de véritables brutes?  
__Je crois... je crois que la présence de Riku sur ce terrain n'est pas étrangère au blocage actuel de mes guiboles..._

Toujours immobile au milieu du couloir, les bras pendant mollement le long du corps, tenant son casque d'une main tremblotante, il laissa ses paupières glisser devant ses yeux et respira profondément. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parvienne à ré-enclencher la zone de son cerveau qui guidait la partie inférieure de son corps.

«Sena! Qu'est-ce que tu fous enfin! T'as les chocottes ou quoi?»

Il sursauta violemment et ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, instantanément aveuglé par la lumière qui émanait du stade. Une main en visière sur le front, il parvint rapidement à y habituer sa vue, et distingua une silhouette imposante dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celui qui l'avait interpellé portait le dossard 51, et avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Un sourire goguenard se dessinait sur sa bouche, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés par une contrariante incompréhension, à l'image du ton dont il avait usé pour interpeller le jeune running back. Un ton moqueur destiné à le faire bouger, et dissimulant une réelle interrogation, tout à fait sérieuse ; avait-il peur? Et pour quelle raison?

«Bon, tu comptes rester là encore longtemps? Je te signale que tout le monde t'attend!»

«J'arrive, Juumonji!»

Et comme pour illustrer ses dires, le 'fuckin'nabot' adressa alors à son partenaire un large et sincère sourire, avant d'enfiler ce casque à la visière teintée qui pendouillait jusqu'alors à l'extrémité de son bras. Ses mains tremblaient encore un peu, mais son moment de doute était passé. Ce n'était qu'une impression étrange, rien de plus. Il la dissimula quelque part dans un coin de son cerveau, et n'y pensa plus.

Il s'était redressé, et avait à présent une toute autre carrure, pour un tout autre personnage que le petit lycéen de seconde fuyant sans cesse devant le danger. Il avait commencé à avancer vers l'entrée, la séparation entre le monde réel, et cet univers bien particulier, enivrant et passionné, qu'est le monde du football américain.

D'un pas décidé et volontaire, il suivit le lineman qui était venu le secouer, et pénétra sur le terrain.  
L'air frais vint lui remuer quelques mèches de cheveux, s'immisçant dans son casque.  
Le vent. La seule chose capable de percer le secret de son identité.

Cette fois-ci les clameurs de la foule n'étaient plus simplement une vague et lointaine rumeur. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il s'en trouva complètement submergé. De petits frissons le parcoururent de part en part. Mais plus la moindre hésitation. Juste une démangeaison préalable au changement d'avis de ses jambes. Elles ne demandaient plus que la course. Fouler l'herbe qui recouvrait le stade, sentir le vent contre sa peau en allant plus vite, toujours plus vite.

«Seibu est la meilleure des équipes!»  
Sena tourna vivement la tête. Son meilleur ami, son éternel pansement sur le nez, regardait tout autour de lui avec un regard de tueur. Un regard plus déterminé que jamais.

«Lancez-vous sur eux comme si vos vies en dépendaient!»  
Une goutte de son précieux saké au coin des lèvres, Doburoku leur donna ce conseil avec un sourire machiavélique à en faire frémir plus d'un.

Oui... la meilleure des équipes rencontrées jusqu'à présent. Tout le monde semblait d'attaque, et prêt à donner le meilleur de soi-même. Il fallait qu'ils gagnent, la victoire était primordiale. Il s'agissait d'un devoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'arrêter en demie-finale! Sena avait encore tant de choses à accomplir... affronter Shin. Amener Hiruma, Kurita, Yukimitsu, au Christmas Bowl. Faire revenir Musashi. Se surpasser.  
Courir. Vite. Encore plus vite. Toujours plus vite.  
Faire en sorte que les mensonges deviennent réalité.  
Et peut-être un jour, peut-être, assumer pleinement en son propre nom ce poste de Running-Back.

Riku pénétra sur le terrain. Il lui jeta un regard effrayant, sûr de lui, fier, résolu. Sena savait qu'il voulait à tout prix le vaincre. Vaincre Eyeshield 21. Il se devait d'être à la hauteur.  
Cette fois-ci il enfila à son tour sa propre ténacité, et le coup d'envoie fut donné. Ils étaient tous prêts à mettre leurs vies en jeu dans ce match.

Un kick-off de Deimon. Hiruma frappa la balle de toutes ses forces.

La partie était lancée.

... touch down.

Comment était-ce possible? Sena l'avait à peine senti passer...

Ahuri. C'était le mot parfait pour définir son état. Jusqu'à ce que...

Offensive de Deimon. La balle entre ses mains. Plus question de réfléchir. Tous ses coéquipiers bloquaient les joueurs adverses, il n'y avait plus qu'à courir.

Riku dans son dos... il ne le rattrapait pas. La distance restait inchangée... Couraient-ils donc à la même vitesse?

... touch down.

Et à partir de ce moment, tout alla très vite.

Sa mémoire semblait enveloppée dans d'épaisses couches de brouillard, à l'images des rue de Londres, filmées de manière à être rendues plus inquiétantes encore.  
Tout n'était pas resté gravé en détail dans son cerveau, seulement des flash, des instants précis.

Il se rappelait des reproches de Riku.  
«Sena, tu es pitoyable. Sais-tu ce qui nous différencie? La fierté. Quelqu'un qui prétend ne perdre contre personne, doit instinctivement sacrifier son corps pour protéger le ballon.»

Il se souvenait des yeux froids et durs de Riku. Un regard presque... méprisant. Et pourtant il l'avait conseillé. Encore une fois. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, c'était lui qui avait eu le dessus. Et c'était lui le petit Sena, qui devait en tirer un enseignement. Rien n'avait changé en somme. Il restait toujours faible. Et ce duel, encore une fois, il l'avait perdu.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. De plus en plus insignifiant. Inutile. S'il n'avait pas le niveau pour vaincre son 'grand frère', comment gagneraient-ils cet affrontement?

Rien n'allait plus. Les points s'accumulaient.

Le shotgun de Kid, les réceptions parfaites et irréprochables de Tetsuma, l'agilité de Riku... Deimon était complètement dépassé. Les tactiques d'Hiruma semblaient vouées à l'échec, Monta se décomposait à vue d'oeil au fur et à mesure que l'écart se creusait, les trois frères se retrouvaient sans cesse plaqués sans ménagement, et Kurita commençait à désespérer, les larmes montant par vagues dans ses petits yeux ronds.

La première mi-temps touchait à sa fin, et l'issue du match était prévisible.

26 à 6.

Seul un miracle aurait pu les sauver. Hiruma avait utilisé son dernier atout, mais il avait échoué. Le dénouement du match semblait à présent écrit. Tout était plié, et le stade se transformait peu à peu en une arène, dans laquelle les spectateurs n'avaient plus qu'à assister, impuissants, à la mise à mort des Deimon Devil Bats.

Mais tout cela, c'était sans compter sur cet appel révolté, ce cri du coeur hurlé dans les haut-parleurs. Un jeune homme s'était emparé du micro du commentateur pour en faire réagir un autre, qui assistait à ce carnage de loin, comme à son habitude, durant les derniers 18 mois. Une provocation passionnée d'un kicker talentueux, vibrant d'une fougue inégalée, son éternel peigne à la main.

Son bandana retenant toujours ses cheveux, Gen Takekura baissa les yeux face à l'écran de télévision, honteux, culpabilisant, ne pouvant empêcher les noeuds qu'il avait dans l'estomac et les soubresauts de remords qui le secouaient.

Sena se remémora alors le miracle qui les avait tirés du fond du gouffre.

Était-ce la flamme de Kotaro qui avait fait vibrer une montagne, ou bien le regard étonnamment humain d'Hiruma, aussi rare qu'inquiétant, reflétant cet infime espoir qu'il portait au fond de lui, et qui ne faisait surface qu'en situation extrême et désespérée?  
Ou bien l'accumulation de plusieurs mois d'hésitations, de doutes, de remords, de culpabilité...?

Toujours est-il qu'une des images les plus précises revenant à sa mémoire présentait ce jeune homme, s'extirpant de sa camionnette dans un crissement de pneus, le visage moins vieux que creusé par les soucis et le poids des responsabilités prématurées, s'excusant d'être autant en retard.

Un kick.

Trois points supplémentaires.

Ils commençaient à colmater les dégâts. Plus question de flancher. À présent, les Devil Bats étaient au grand complet.

La course aux points était relancée par l'équipe, désormais pourvue de tous ses atouts.

Touch down pour Deimon.

Kick.

Safety pour Deimon.

Kick. Field Goal.

8 points d'écart.

La détermination de Riku. Une hargne incommensurable au fond de son regard.

Touch Down pour Seibu.

Touch Down pour Deimon.

Touch Down pour Seibu.

Ça n'en finissait plus. Il fallait bien pourtant que l'une des deux équipes élimine l'autre du tournois.

Il courait. Plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Le ballon était bloqué contre son torse par ses deux bras. Plus question de se faire avoir. Plus question de montrer un quelconque signe de lâcheté ou de faiblesse. Il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort.

Il avait décidé de placer son corps entre l'adversaire et l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Il était là, rugueux, ovale. Il pouvait s'échapper si facilement.

Précédemment, il avait suffi d'un éclair, et c'en était terminé. Mais il apprenait vite. Riku le lui avait dit, sa priorité n'était pas sa propre sécurité. Pas sur un terrain de foot américain, dans un stade empli de supporters de foot américain, et entouré de coéquipiers, jouant avec lui au foot américain. La priorité, c'était la seule victoire.

Seule elle avait de l'importance. La priorité, c'était le ballon. Et à présent quiconque voudrait s'en emparer devrait lui passer sur le corps.

Un éclair orangé-blanc fusait dans sa direction. Riku avait décidé de lui mener la vie dure. Qu'à cela ne tienne! Qu'il essaye seulement et il verrait alors, qui était le running back des Deimon Devil Bats.

Deux fusées lancées à pleine vitesse se dirigeaient l'une vers l'autre. Plus que quelque yards avant leur affrontement...

Deux amis. Deux frères. Deux joueurs d'exception.

Deux joueurs parcourant 40 yards en 4 secondes 2.

Plus qu'un instant, et ils seraient au même niveau. Et...

Tout se passa très vite. Tout se déroula à la vitesse lumière. Personne n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.  
En un dixième de secondes... un lacet défait? Une mauvaise adhérence au sol? C'était tellement improbable... quelle idiotie.

Cela resterait un mystère.

Quelque chose dérapa, et l'inévitable se produisit. L'esquive spectaculaire tant attendue, dont la seule question hantant encore les esprits était de savoir duquel des deux coureurs elle proviendrait, n'eut pas lieu. Cette interrogation fut balayée comme en un coup de vent.

Les deux coureurs entrèrent en collision.

Riku fut violemment projeté au sol, tandis qu'Eyeshield 21 effectuait sans le vouloir un dangereux vol plané. Eyeshield...? Oh, non...

Cette visière teintée, couvrant l'identité du coureur, ce casque protégeant mensonges, honte, fierté, gloire tout à la fois, ce casque s'était décroché.

Sous la brutalité du choc, la sangle mal attachée en début de match par les petites mains tremblotantes de son propriétaire avait lâché, et le précieux élément cachant toute la tromperie s'éloignait à présent de plus en plus du visage qu'il devait dissimuler. Le temps était comme suspendu.

Dans le stade, tout s'était immobilisé dans un mouvement d'effarement général, telle une immense fresque. On pouvait voir Mamori sur le banc de touche, une main sur la bouche, une expression de stupeur horrifiée collée sur le visage. À ses côtés, Doburoku avait cessé de boire son éternel saké, sous le coup de la surprise, et Yukimitsu, après avoir bondi, était à présent complètement figé, les yeux écarquillés, attendant que la suite arrive en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Les joueurs sur le terrain avaient cessé de courir. On pouvait lire dans l'expression d'Hiruma, une rage toute particulière, moins tournée vers son coureur que vers le fait de voir s'écrouler en un instant tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour construire le personnage de cet extraordinaire lycéen, que chacun aurait rêvé d'être. Il avait la très désagréable sensation d'avoir bâti un sensationnel château de cartes, et qu'un petit malin venait d'en retirer la toute première carte. La base, sur laquelle toutes les fondations reposaient.

Monta, d'un air horrifié, fixait l'extrémité du terrain où son ami était en train de tomber, et contre toute attente, on pouvait apercevoir au fond des prunelles de Juumonji une inquiétude croissante à chaque dixième de secondes.

Le corps léger semblait planer au ralenti, révélant toute la fragilité de cet élève de seconde tellement insignifiant au premier abord. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner un être semblable derrière la visière vert foncée.

Sena voyait le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait tenté d'amortir sa chute à l'aide de ses bras, qui enserraient toujours fermement la balle. Il était décidé à ne pas lâcher prise. Pas cette fois. Il ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact, crispé.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le gazon verdoyant, sa tête heurta le sol avec une violence effrayante.

Il perçut alors la rumeur du stade, comme si quelqu'un était en train d'augmenter le volume d'un lecteur CD. Un brouhaha qui avait mystérieusement été assourdi durant son vol plané, autant que si on lui avait placé un casque anti-bruit sur les oreilles, et qui revenait à présent de très loin.

Il sentait l'agitation autour de lui, les arbitres couraient, les joueurs s'égosillaient, le public ressemblait à une fourmilière désorganisée. Et Riku... il l'avait vu s'écraser avec force sur le terrain au moment où il avait été projeté dans les airs, dans quel état était-il?

Il ouvrit les yeux.

À plusieurs mètres de là, les joueurs de Seibu entouraient leur running back. Il tenait debout, un peu chancelant, mais entier. Il était en train de retirer son casque.

Son casque... Sena réalisa alors qu'il avait le visage directement dans l'herbe, sans le moindre intermédiaire.

La joue tout contre la fraicheur de la pelouse, le souffle court, il essayait de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il baissa les yeux et aperçu, calé contre son torse, le ballon ovale qu'il avait mis tant de ferveur à protéger. Sourire lui demanda un effort surhumain, mais en son for intérieur, il s'illumina comme jamais lorsque son regard tomba sur la ligne d'en-but, sur laquelle il était allongé, et que le ballon tout contre lui avait fini par franchir. Dans un élan de bonheur victorieux, il s'appuya sur son bras pour se relever, mais la tête lui tourna alors si violemment qu'il ne put achever son geste, et retomba lourdement au sol, tel un pantin inanimé, en murmurant un imperceptible «Touch-down...»

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Un épuisement incompréhensible l'immobilisait totalement. Il fut pris de nausée, un goût métallique en bouche. D'où cela provenait-il?  
Rassemblant ce qui lui restait d'énergie avant qu'elle ne se soit complètement évaporée, il porta la main à sa tête, et senti, même à travers ses gants, une substance visqueuse et inhabituelle sous ses doigts. Il jeta un coup d'oeil, et vit le bout rougi du tissu.

_Et merde, c'est quoi tout ce sang... Je me suis ouvert la tête ou quoi? Pourquoi il faut que je sois si fragile...? Faut dire qu'on s'est bien rentrés dedans quand même... J'espère que Riku va bien.  
__Il faut que je récupère mon casque avant que tout le monde ne voit mon visage... C'est pas vrai, Hiruma va me tuer... Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de choses. Bon, au moins j'ai marqué quelques points. Mais il faut que j'aille me passer un coup d'eau si je veux jouer la fin du match. Je ne vais pas courir avec du sang plein le visage. Remarque si ça peut aider à ce qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas... mais n'importe quoi! Heureusement que les autres n'ont pas accès à mes pensées, sinon ils se ficheraient bien de moi...  
__Bon sang, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à remuer un muscle, à la fin! Je n'étais pas si fatigué, i peine trois minutes ça allait très bien!  
__Mais... mais, mais! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font!_  


L'équipe de soin était entrée sur le terrain, et soulevait le blessé pour le placer sur un brancard. Il ressemblait à un poupée de chiffon, une large tache rouge sur le front.

Parmi les voix des joueurs, on pouvait percevoir un échange animé...

«Écoute Hiruma...

- La ferme, fuckin'poivrot! Même morts les membres des Devil Bats jouent! Dans 5 secondes il est sur pieds, hors de question qu'il quitte le stade!

- Hiruma, sois serieux un instant tu veux, tu vois très bien qu'il n'est plus en état de bouger...

- Te mêle pas de ça funckin'vieillard ! On peut pas se permettre de perdre maintenant! S'il se barre on est foutus!

- Peut-être mais là il n'y a pas le choix, répondit le kicker d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. La priorité est de stopper l'hémorragie, point final. Il y a déjà une ambulance devant la sortie, j'ai l'impression qu'ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital. Ouvre les yeux.»

Le quarterback fusilla son ami du regard. Il avait la rage au coeur. Ils avaient réussi à remonter l'écart, ils étaient proches du but, le fuckin'singe avait même vaincu Tetsuma, et quoi? Ça allait s'arrêter comme ça?

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc de touche en ruminant sa rancoeur. La mâchoire serrée, un regard d'assassin parfaitement lisible dans les yeux, ayant même arrêté de mâchonner son chewing-gum. Personne n'aurait été assez fou pour s'approcher de lui ou pour lui adresser la parole. Sans cesser de jouer avec sa mitraillette il jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à la personne assise à ses côtés. Mamori avait le regard dans le vide, les mains crispées sur les bords du banc. Il était évident qu'elle cherchait à ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

Hiruma ne supporta pas de la voir ainsi. Ça n'était pas la funckin'manager qu'il était habitué à titiller. Et il ne tolérait pas les pleurnicheurs.

Pour se retenir de faire quoique ce soit de violent, il détourna les yeux, et son regard tomba sur le dossard 51, debout au milieu de la pelouse, perdu dans la contemplation de la visière verte désormais inutile, ornant le casque qu'il avait ramassé. Il se leva brusquement, et avant de se diriger vers son lineman, lança un bref «De toute façon tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard.»

Il entendit un imperceptible sanglot en s'éloignant.

«Eh, fuckin'cicatrice, balance moi ça, je vais le ranger. On en a plus besoin.»

oOo

Sena ouvrit les yeux brusquement, ramené à la réalité par la douleur lancinante qui lui enserrait le crâne.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu être si peu soigneux, et si malchanceux. S'il avait correctement attaché la sangle de son casque, rien de tout ça n'aurait eu lieu. Même en tombant sur la tête, comme c'était arrivé, il aurait juste été un peu sonné, comme Riku. Dans le pire des cas, il aurait attendu une phase de jeu avant de rejouer, et ensuite il aurait pu marquer de nouveaux points.

Il avait abandonné l'équipe dans un moment critique. Il s'en voulait. Il savait très bien que sa présence sur le terrain était déterminante.

Mais surtout... S'il avait correctement attaché cette sangle... son anonymat aurait été conservé. À présent, tout le monde savait.

Ses parents étaient au courant, le match était retransmis en direct à la télévision. Il savait qu'ils avaient contacté l'hôpital et qu'ils passeraient le voir dans la soirée. Son père le soutiendrait, il en était sûr, mais comment réagirait sa mère? Il aurait préféré qu'elle l'apprenne de façon moins brutale. Après l'accident, le laisserait-elle rejoindre le terrain?

Et Mamori...

Mamori savait.

Il voulait le lui dire. Il voulait lui expliquer... Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se passe ainsi? Que se disait-elle à cet instant? Qu'avait-elle pensé en le voyant partir en ambulance, quelle avait été sa réaction?

Elle qui avait toujours cherché à le protéger, il lui avait menti pendant des mois, il avait joué au football américain sous son nez sans qu'elle se doute de rien, il avait trahi sa confiance. Il aurait au moins voulu pouvoir s'excuser. Qu'allait-elle dire après tout ça...?

Il avait peur.

Peur de sa réaction. De celle de ses parents. Et de celle des autres.

Ses camarades de classe, les responsables des autres clubs sportifs. Et puis... d'autres personnes qu'il avait rencontrées en chemin, comme Sakuraba, qu'il avait essayé de berner en lui rendant visite à l'hôpital de la part d'Eyeshield 21.

Désormais, il allait devoir assumer son rôle, assumer ce titre, bien lourd à porter...

«Sena?»

Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte, dans laquelle se découpaient de nombreuses silhouettes, et devant toutes les autres celle qui avait parlé.

Un large sourire sur le visage, son pansement sur le nez, les cheveux en bataille, Monta fit un pas dans la chambre.

«On peut entrer?»

L'expression de l'accidenté s'illuminait au fur et à mesure que ses coéquipiers pénétraient dans la petite pièce blanche et calme. Ils étaient presque tous venus. Kurita, Yukimitsu, Komusubi, Taki, les trois frères, Monta, Suzuna et... Mamori.

Ils s'installèrent autour du lit. Tous souriants. Tous bienveillants. Tous rassurants. Ses amis.

«Musashi est parti voir son père, annonça Monta. Il passera peut-être après!

- Et comment... comment s'est... terminé, le match? demanda Sena, d'un ton quelque peu hésitant.»

Le visage du garçon simiesque s'assombrit un peu, mais en l'espace de quelques secondes, un sourire vint chasser les nuages.

«On a perdu. Mais attends! Avant de hurler à la catastrophe... Hiruma nous a dit qu'on avait encore une chance de participer au tournois du Kantô. Trois équipes y vont, donc il nous reste la petite finale. Si on la remporte, c'est dans la poche!»

Sena poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Où est Hiruma? Il est... il est en colère contre moi?

- Ne t'en fais pas, lança Mamori avec son habituelle douceur maternelle, faisant ainsi comprendre à Sena qu'elle avait accepté la situation. Il ne supporte pas les hôpitaux c'est tout, ça n'est pas son genre de faire garde-malade. Mais il ne t'en veut pas.»

Sena soupira à nouveau. Il lui faudrait le voir pour le croire.

En attendant il se sentait déjà mieux, entouré de cette équipe plus soudée qu'aucune autre. Ils avaient tous été un peu chamboulés par les événements, mais aucun ne le montrai

Il parvint à décrypter chacun des sentiments des personnes assises autour de son lit. Mamori ne s'opposerait plus à ce qu'il joue, Juumonji semblait penser qu'à l'avenir il ferait en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus d'accident, son rôle étant de protéger les attaquants. Monta était déjà d'attaque pour leur prochain match. Yukimitsu également, brûlait de monter sur le terrain, mais saurait se montrer patient. Et Suzuna... Suzuna était soulagée. Visiblement elle avait eu très peur, et son calme inhabituel prouvait qu'elle se remettait tout juste de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée.

Ils passèrent un certain temps à discuter joyeusement, notamment de leur prochaine rencontre, et de la victoire écrasante qu'ils en tireraient sûrement. Jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière passe, et les chasse presque, aussi inquiétante qu'une sorcière menaçant de leur jeter un sort. Ils quittèrent la pièce chacun leur tour, les frère Haha lançant à l'estropié de grandes claques amicales dans le dos, Mamori essayant de les imiter, afin de ne pas céder à ses pulsions maternelles et ainsi de ne pas infantiliser Sena.

Monta, toujours très fraternel, lui fit une brève accolade avant de gambader jusqu'à la porte.

Le petit brun les regardait sortir, un dernier sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. Que ferait-il sans eux...

«Sena...?»

Une minuscule voix, hésitante. La petite boule d'énergie aux cheveux bleu nuit qui accompagnait les Devil Bats partout, s'était immobilisée au moment de passer la porte. C'était elle qui fermait la marche, et visiblement quelque chose la retenait encore. Elle se trouvait dos à lui, mais il sentit qu'elle était profondément émue, et il éprouva un léger malaise.

Sans trop savoir non plus à quoi s'attendre, il questionna, maladroitement.

«Oui, Suzuna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a..?»

Le petit bout de femme s'accrocha à la porte et pivota sur ses rollers, brusquement. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, doux et chaleureux. De ces sourires qui illuminent même les plus malheureux, et qui réchaufferaient les coeurs les plus durs. Un sourire communiquant la joie de vivre et le bonheur.

«Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.»

Sur ces quelques mots chuchotés, elle fit de nouveau demi tour et roula vers la sortie le plus vite qu'elle le put, pour qu'il ne voie pas que ses joues étaient devenues plus rouges et chaudes que des plaques de cuissons.

Et heureusement pour Sena, dont la couleur du visage n'avait rien à lui envier.


End file.
